Your Heart is My Sky
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Historical AU; Royal, arranged marriage AU. Naval captain and Prince Liam Jones makes the journey to meet Katerina Mills, his bride to be, halfway. Neither are prepared for the attraction that bubbles, simmers and eventually pushes its way to the surface several months after their wedding ceremony. Liam/OC, others TBD [Cover by the AMAZING Nadia]


**Title:** Your Heart is My Sky  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Once Upon a Time  
 **Couples/Category:** Liam/Katerina (original female character, Lauren Cohan), Anna/Killian, Regina/Robin, Zelena/Zane (original male character, Gerard Butler), Emma/Neal, Snow/Charming, Elsa/Sebastian (original male character, Bradley James), Will Scarlet/Anastasia, Rumplestiltskin/Belle, Jefferson/Hayley (The Originals), Lily/August, others to be determined. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Historical AU; Royal, arranged marriage AU. Naval captain and Prince Liam Jones makes the journey to meet Katerina Mills, his bride to be, halfway. Neither are prepared for the attraction that bubbles, simmers and eventually pushes its way to the surface several months after their wedding ceremony. Liam/OC, others TBD  
 **Author's Note:** I wrote this with the intention of this becoming the first historical romance (fandom wise) that I have written. The chapters will be a little longer than my normal chapter length and I don't want to divide the chapters in half because they'll all connect together. I hope you all enjoy this fan fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
 **Chapter One**  
The blue looked almost…deeper when Katerina Mills lifted her gray eyes to the mirror held in front of her by her elder sister Regina. "You look absolutely stunning, Kat. The blue really brings out your eyes."

Katerina smiles. "I agree." She gets to her feet and smooths her trembling hands down the front of the gown she planned to use for everyday wear when she settled down in her new life in the kingdom where her betrothed took up residence.

Following her sister to the throne room where they were to finally meet the man Katerina would be marrying, the princess lets out a shaky breath. She had to maintain her composure and make sure that her best effort in in not falling for her husband-to-be would happen the second their eyes made contact. But it seemed that would not happen the moment he turned around at the sound of hers and Regina's footsteps. "There you two are," their mother Cora said in greeting.

He was handsome with wild curls of hair and vibrant green eyes that reminded her of the times Katerina would sit on the window seat in her bedroom chamber suite, the window open to see the sky when it was storming. Tearing her gaze away from his, Katerina shifted her eyes to focus on the floor by his feet as she gave him a curtsy. "I hope you had good travels, Your Highness," she murmurs, her smile soft when she lifted her head once more at feeling his intense stare.

Regina smiles to herself as she sees the way her younger sister looked at the prince their mother Cora had arranged for Katerina to marry. The youngest of the Mills sisters was going to fall in love with her husband, just like both of her older sisters. "My travels were very good, Your Highness," Liam said in response after Regina and Cora watched him bow in response to Katerina's curtsy. Where were Henry & Zelena though? Katerina would be upset if the king and the eldest sister weren't here to see her off.

But then the doors to the throne room open wide to reveal the King and the eldest Mills daughter. Katerina rushes forward toward her father, and that's when Liam sees the way the slender form of his bride to be trembling with silent sobs. It made him ball the hand not holding his hat for his naval uniform into a tight fist until his fingernails were cutting into his palm. Easing up his grip, the Naval captain made his way out of the throne room then out of the palace in order to check on the progress his crew was making on packing up the ship. They seemed to be doing well so Liam made his way to the tavern to check on his sister in law and brother. Stepping into the loud chattering room of customers, Liam was quick to spot the two familiar heads of hair that stood out immediately, and waved the couple over. "We are almost ready for departure."

Killian and Anna both nod and follow Liam to the ship, holding each others' hands in a firm grip. Liam smiles to himself, appreciating Anna in her efforts to help Killian fall in love again after his last relationship ended in disaster. Back at the palace, Katerina clings to her father for another moment before walking out with her two older sisters. At the ship, Katerina is gathered into a group hug with Regina and Zelena. "I shall miss you both," Katerina murmurs.

Dark-haired Regina gently brings her younger sister's chin up. "You are going to stay strong, and we will come for the ceremony," she tells Katerina, who nods and smiles softly at her older sister.

Giving her sisters one final hug, Katerina turns and climbs onto the ship with help from her husband-to-be. A soft, gentle smile is exchanged between the soon-to-be spouses before her attention is captured by the auburn-haired woman with her hair in two braids. "I'm Anna, Liam's sister in law," she explained to Katerina, who nods and turns to Liam. The man who would soon become her husband turns her toward the man at the helm.

"That is my brother Killian." Katerina nods in silence. This would be her new life; one filled with adventure, new friends and (possibly) a romance with her future husband as the two of them ruled side by side. She knew her mother would never approve of love for Cora believed love was a weakness and it didn't fit well with someone on a throne, ruling an entire kingdom. Katerina drew out of her thoughts at the gentle hand on her forearm. "I'll show you to your personal quarters."

Katerina nods, taking the arm he offered and walking down the galley stairs with him. They walk carefully down the stairs so as not to rip her dress or cause an accident on either of their part. Once finally on the floor beneath the stairs and into the last room down the ship's corridor, Katerina turns to Liam. "Are these your quarters for sleeping as well?" Her voice was soft, her smile shy.

But Liam didn't miss a beat after hearing her question. "They are, but I will sleep in the hammock, and you can have the bed," he offered. Katerina shakes her head in silent refusal, however, and Liam frowned in confusion.

"Are we not to be wed soon? It would make more sense for us to share a bed," Katerina pressed.

"All the more reason for me to sleep in the hammock for now until we arrive at the palace." Liam nodded to get his final say in where he slept before turning on the heel of his boots and leaving the sleeping quarters. Katerina sighs after he's gone.

She had thought her plans to seduce him to accept that the bed could fit them both would work but maybe Katerina needed to try a different kind of tactic. 

* * *

A late night bath always seemed to relax him and ease the tension away. But it's the soft rustle of fabric moving across the wood slats of the floor that has Liam on edge once more. The muscles in his upper back coiling into a bed spring so tight that it took a kind and gentle hand drifting along his shoulder to let the tension go once more. "I thought you could use some help with washing your back."

Liam wanted to tell her no, and to go back to bed but a part of him began to nod in response to her offer. "Aye, I could. Thank you, love."

Taking the sponge from the hand he stretched out toward her, Katerina carefully moved it over the smooth skin of his upper back. Her movements slow and seductive – not that he minded in the least. "Do you always take your baths at such a late hour?" she asked to keep the conversation going between them. The trickle of the water made contact with his tan, supple back and shoulders; causing him to let out a shudder before her hands move gently over the same area with a bar of lye soap.

"Aye. It helps with tension," Liam replied; trying his hardest not to lean back and hurt her beautiful, amazing hands. They were unbelievably soft but Liam could feel a bit of callous on the inner part of her hands, where the palms were. "Katerina, love? Are you a gardener of some kind?"

"Yes, my father talked Mum into letting me have a garden once I was old enough," Katerina replied with a brief nod while continuing the actions of soaping his back with a bit of vigor.

Liam could only let out sounds of appreciation – and maybe pleasure? – at the way her hands worked before the trickle of water came over the back of his head and down along his muscular back. This finally did him in. "Go find Mr. Smee, love."

Katerina was confused at his soft demand but immediately dropped the sponge before turning and walking out to search for the man known as Mr. Smee to pretty much everyone on the ship. While she was gone, Liam finished his bath and put his clothes back on. By the time he had gotten the last button fastened, Katerina had returned with not only Mr. Smee but also his brother & sister in law. Liam was glad that Killian & Anna were there because he needed witnesses for this. "What is going on, Liam?" Killian asked Liam.

"I am glad that you asked, brother. I am going to marry Katerina."

Katerina stares at Liam with a mix of emotions written all over her face. Had he just said that right? He planned to marry her right now!? But…but what about her family!? They should be here with them! Liam must have sensed her worry for he moved over to grasp her hand in his own. "Why now?" Katerina asked in her usually soft voice.

Liam smiles at her in a soft manner. "Why should we wait? We can have a reception for your family after we have arrived at the palace." Katerina nods in agreement, giving him a smile in response. Liam nods as well before turning to Mr. Smee. "Let us begin, Mr. Smee."

The short, rounded man nodded vigorously; knocking askew the red cap that rested loosely on the back of his head. After adjusting it, he clears his throat and began the ceremony while Liam grasped Katerina's hands in his own. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses to…to…"

"We can just skip that part and go straight to the vows," Liam said, intervening on his first mate's word stumbling.

Smee nodded. Katerina stares deeply into the vibrant storm in Liam's eyes, clears her throat, and began to speak in a clear voice. "With every storm we plan to see ourselves through, I plan to stand side by side next to you. I plan to fill the kingdom with several children who will one day give us many generations of kings and queens and princes and princesses. I want to rule side by side with you and teach you, grow old with you and know you're there to wake up beside me and fall asleep beside me. I want all of that with you, Liam."

 _I want all of that too,_ Liam thought to himself with a smile curling his lips upward. He continued to smile even as he took the rings from Killian and placed them onto the open bible held by Mr. Smee.

Katerina's gaze fell to the rings, and her heartbeat began to speed up until gentle thuds were pressing her heart up against her breast bone. The snug material covering her slender frame drenching slowly with perspiration at the thought of watching him once again grip her hand.

They were going to be married officially in just a few moments yet Katerina felt as if they were already married in her heart. Liam lifted her chin when Katerina lowered her head to hide the blush forming on the fair skin of her cheeks in a crimson shade. _She is beautiful,_ Liam thought to himself before staring into her eyes. Clearing his throat, he began reciting vows which managed to just…leap out from somewhere deep inside of his heart. "I want to be there to comfort you when you are upset. I want to hold you during a storm and caress every inch of you…and then some. I will wipe away your tears when you cry and marvel at the sight of you heavily pregnant with our children. I will call you beautiful when you do not think you are, and I will cradle our children so that you can rest."

As they gaze into each others' eyes, two sets of steady fingers slide matching gold wedding bands onto the fourth finger on the left hand of the person before them.

 **Author's Note** : I was able to finish the first chapter of this fan fiction in only a few days, so be proud of me for that! Not even my family could distract me from finishing it. ;] Enjoy the first chapter and come back soon for the next one!


End file.
